


Точка невозврата

by Bird_of_Prey



Series: Litvira Shorts [14]
Category: Actor RPF, Zemfira (Musician) RPF
Genre: Angst, Bulimia, Drama, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_of_Prey/pseuds/Bird_of_Prey
Summary: Земфира зашла слишком далеко.





	Точка невозврата

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> В тексте детально прописаны расстройства пищевого спектра (булимия)

_2005 год_

 

В первый раз это происходит в интимной обстановке - Земфира даже не успевает осознать, что именно случилось в тот момент. Возможно, знай она заранее, что последует за невинными, казалось бы, словами, она бы, наверное, десять раз подумала, прежде чем раздеваться перед Ренатой. Но в тот момент женщина не способна ни о чем думать, все ее мысли сконцентрированы на теле Литвиновой, на ее чистой светлой коже и разметавшимся по подушке волосам - и не скажешь ведь, что человеку уже почти сорок лет.

Тогда-то Рената и говорит в первый раз, поглаживая Земфиру по плечу, задумчиво водя пальцем по татуировке:

\- У тебя руки такие большие, Зе. Ты похожа на мужчину с такими ручищами.

Земфира смеется и с наигранной обидой отворачивается, но в душу все равно закрадываются первые сомнения.

Впрочем, Рената больше не поднимает эту тему, и на какое-то время женщина позволяет себе расслабиться. В конце концов, от Литвиновой тем вечером разило алкоголем сильнее, чем обычно, и мало ли, что она могла сказать, будучи не совсем в себе.

 

Во второй раз это происходит в примерочной элитного магазина, куда Рената тащит Земфиру в надежде, что женщина хотя бы попробует изменить свою манеру одеваться. Земфира даже не пытается сопротивляться - Литвиновой уже удалось доказать ей, что у нее вкус в одежде отсутствует как таковой. Еще Земфира знает, что одевается “как махровая лесбиянка” - об этом ей услужливо сообщали почти все, кто мог сказать что-либо женщине, не наткнувшись при этом на кулак.

Когда Земфира в очередной раз примеряет джинсы - слишком узкие, они с трудом застегиваются, а пояс давит на живот, не давая нормально вдохнуть, - Рената заглядывает в примерочную и разочарованно качает головой, критически осматривая Рамазанову.

\- Тебе надо похудеть, - сообщает она. - У тебя ноги жирные.

В этот раз Земфира обижается всерьез. Даже не разговаривает с Ренатой несколько дней. Тогда же, задетая словами Литвиновой, она начинает худеть.

 

Отказ от еды переносится гораздо проще, чем Земфира думала изначально. Она пьет воду литрами, иногда, когда желудок требует пищи слишком уж настойчиво, женщина ест одно или два яблока. Ненавистный вес не желает уходить, и Земфира постоянно сокращает рацион, стараясь не реагировать на постоянную боль в желудке.

Голодные обмороки постепенно становятся нормой. Ренате приходится объяснять это утомленностью, слишком большими переработками, стрессами - все, что угодно, лишь бы не сознаваться, что Земфира на самом деле совсем ничего не ест.

А потом она срывается.

Они с Ренатой идут в ресторан отмечать годовщину. Изначально Земфира настроена взять минимум еды, чтобы Литвинова ничего не заподозрила, но от запаха еды начинает сводить желудок, и женщина, плохо отдавая себе отчет в собственных действиях, заказывает несколько блюд подряд и начинает есть. Она не не замечает изумленного взгляда Ренаты, наблюдающей за тем, как женщина молча поглощает уже третью порцию подряд, лишь изредка отрываясь от еды, чтобы залпом осушить бокал вина.

Земфира приходит в себя только после того, как желудок начинает нестерпимо болеть. Тогда же она замечает и пристальный взгляд Литвиновой, и три пустые тарелки. Тихонько бормоча: “Извини, я сейчас”, женщина поднимается из-за стола, и покачиваясь, то ли от переедания, то ли от количества выпитого алкоголя, бредет в туалет, где ее долго рвет.

Больше они не возвращаются к этой теме. Глубоко в душе Земфира надеется, что Рената забыла о произошедшем. Литвинова тоже молчит - понимает, как трудно человеку с таким характером и силой воли срываться на глазах у всех. Понимает и то, что происходит с Земфирой, но не решается что-либо предпринять, надеясь лишь на то, что Рамазанова не зайдет слишком далеко.

 

_2006 год_

 

Земфира заходит слишком далеко.

Она пока что сама не отдает себе в этом отчета, но она уже пересекла точку невозврата. Земфира продолжает голодать, старается скрывать от Ренаты свою диету, как может. Когда Литвинова остается у нее на ночь, Земфира готовит ужин, сдерживаясь изо всех сил, чтобы не ухватить со сковородки кусочек мяса или рыбы, потому что знает: она не сможет остановиться и съест все, до чего только сможет дотянуться. И тогда точно придется признаваться Литвиновой, рассказывать, что происходит. Ренате, конечно, можно доверять, она женщина умная и надежная, но в подобной ситуации неизвестно, что может предпринять актриса. Может и в больницу отправить от чрезмерного беспокойства.

Так что Земфира держится, старательно скрывая постоянный голод, но срывы происходят все чаще и чаще. Живи женщина одна, она бы уже давно выбросила холодильник на свалку, но Рената все чаще остается ночевать у нее, и скрывать истинное положение вещей становится все сложнее.

Все открывается почти случайно. После очередного срыва, когда Земфира “сбрасывает” только что съеденное, Рената возвращается домой чуть раньше обычного и застает женщину в туалете.

Что происходит дальше, Земфира помнит смутно. Литвинова кричит, не замечая того, что женщина находится в полубессознательном состоянии, потом подхватывает Рамазанову под руки и тащит в прихожую, бросает там и мчится к телефону, торопливо звонит кому-то, кричит в трубку, голос ее почти срывается на визг. Земфира бормочет что-то в попытке оправдаться, но ее уже никто не слушает.

Тем вечером Рената в первый и последний раз в жизни садится за руль по собственной воле, чтобы отвезти Земфиру в больницу. Каким-то чудом, несмотря на истерику Литвиновой, они добираются до больницы невредимыми, но об этой поездке Земфира предпочитает не вспоминать лишний раз.

Врач диагностирует язву желудка, а потом, оставшись с Рамазановой наедине, тихо говорит:

\- У Вас все признаки булимии. Найдите хорошего психиатра.

Земфира отказывается. Ее не пугает такой диагноз: в конце концов, если есть риск, что Рената уйдет, если поймет, что женщина не намерена худеть, то пусть лучше будет булимия, чем расставание с дорогим человеком.

 

_2007 год_

 

Состояние Земфиры становится все хуже.

Она даже не пытается скрывать от Ренаты происходящее, понимая, что это бессмысленно. В любом случае Литвинова уже знает гораздо больше, чем Земфира хотела бы ей рассказать, и тут уж ничего не остается, кроме как старательно избегать постоянных упреков и попыток заставить женщину питаться нормально.

Рената искренне беспокоится. Как тут не переживать, когда любимый человек прямо на глазах превращается в живой скелет, мучается от вечных болей в желудке, стонет во сне, но при этом не хочет ничего менять? Земфира старательно уходит от разговоров о возможном лечении, отказывается есть, пьет только воду или вино, дни и ночи проводит в спортзале, доводя себя до полубессознательного состояния изнурительными тренировками, и изо всех сил делает вид, будто у нее все нормально, но Литвинова знает, что это совсем не так. Цена, которую приходится платить, слишком высока.

Рената живет в постоянном страхе, что Земфира однажды утром попросту не проснется. Ее организм уже находится на грани, женщина больше похожа на жертву Освенцима, чем на живого здорового человека, и, судя по всему, не намерена останавливаться на достигнутом. Попытки запереть женщину дома и заставить правильно питаться не увенчались успехом - желудок Земфиры уже не способен переваривать пищу.

На женщину не действуют ни уговоры, ни крики. В какой-то момент Ренате начинает казаться, что женщина употребляет наркотики, но тщательный осмотр квартиры ничего не дает: никаких следов, ничего подозрительного.

В конце концов Рената не выдерживает.

\- Выбирай: или ты начинаешь лечиться, или я ухожу, - заявляет она однажды вечером, после очередной ссоры.

Земфира долго молчит, а потом растерянно произносит:

\- Ты сама просила меня похудеть.

\- Не настолько, Зе, - вздыхает Литвинова. - Но я правда уйду, если ты не будешь есть, я не могу смотреть на тебя в таком состоянии.

\- Тогда не смотри, - огрызается Земфира.

На этом разговор заканчивается. Рената еще несколько раз пытается поднять эту тему, но натыкается на сплошную стену, выстроенную Земфирой. Первое время Литвинова не решается уйти, боясь бросить Рамазанову в таком состоянии.

А потом, после Нового года, она собирает вещи и уходит со словами:

\- Я все еще тебя люблю, но не могу видеть тебя такой.

Земфира все еще молчит.

 

_ 2008 год _

 

Земфира пытается лечиться.

К врачу она не рискует идти - мало ли, расскажет прессе, и потом придется терпеть атаку журналистов. С Ренатой они еще общаются, снимают клипы, фильм, но Литвинова не остается больше на ночь у Земфиры. Иногда Рамазанова приходит к ней, и они подолгу сидят на кухне и разговаривают, но дальше редких поцелуев и объятий дело не заходит. Земфира чувствует, что Литвиновой неприятно прикасаться к ее худому костлявому телу, и от этого еще больнее.

Женщина пытается заставить себя есть. Иногда получается, иногда ее тошнит. Вес немного восстанавливается, но Земфира постоянно чувствует себя усталой и изможденной, а отстраненность Ренаты делает все только хуже. Пару раз женщина встает на подоконник и готовится прыгать, но что-то ее останавливает в тот самый миг, когда Земфира уже готова отпустить раму и сделать последний шаг.

Иногда женщина начинает глотать таблетки горстями, а потом звонит Ренате и молча дышит в трубку, слушая испуганный искаженный динамиком голос. Она многое хочет сказать Ренате, хочет рассказать, как ей плохо, попросить Литвинову наконец-то вернуться и  _ спасти ее _ . Но слова застревают в горле, и Земфира не может выдавить из себя ни звука.

Только осенью Земфира наконец-то заставляет себя сказать:

\- Рената, вернись. Я… я пытаюсь лечиться. Уже немного набрала.

В этот момент ее прорывает. Женщина говорит и говорит, не в силах остановиться, рассказывает, как тоскует по Литвиновой, плачет, говорит, что, если Рената не придет, она больше не выдержит, сорвется и умрет, признается в постоянных мыслях о самоубийстве. Когда Земфира наконец-то замолкает, Литвинова тихо говорит:

\- Ничего не делай и никуда не уходи. Я сейчас приеду.

Рената действительно приезжает и обнаруживает Земфиру лежащей на полу в комнате-студии. В первую секунду Литвиновой кажется, что она не успела и Рамазанова действительно умерла, но потом певица вяло поднимает голову. Рената бросается к ней, крепко обнимает, не думая о том, что у нее растрепались волосы и она забыла снять обувь. Главное сейчас, что Земфира жива, что вместе они смогут со всем справиться.

Земфира прижимается к животу Ренаты, по щекам ее катятся слезы.

\- Ты пришла, - шепчет она.

\- Да, - тихо отвечает Литвинова. - Я здесь, Зе.

***

Вечером, лежа в кровати, Рената внимательно всматривается в лицо дремлющей Земфиры. Нос, в сочетании с обострившимися скулами и короткой стрижкой, кажется еще длиннее, чем обычно, и Литвинова хочет сказать об этом, даже начинает:

\- Зе, у тебя…

Земфира сонно приоткрывает глаза и бормочет:

\- М-м?

\- Ничего, - обрывает саму себя Литвинова. - Все хорошо. Ты очень красивая.

Земфира в ответ тихо смеется, проваливаясь в сон. Литвинова с улыбкой поглаживает женщину по узкому плечу, мягко целует ее в ямочку между ключицами, чувствуя исходящее от Земфиры тепло, а потом тихо и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить певицу, гасит свет.


End file.
